


Order to go

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 Sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Destiel Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order to go

**Author's Note:**

> castielsmissinggrace asked:destiel+coffee shop? please <3  
> Yes! My first Supernatural one!

The words “I’ll have a Caramel Latte please" caused Dean to look up   
from his magazine, and he looked right into a pair of the brightest   
blue eyes He’d ever seen.

As Dean stared at the dark haired,suit clad stranger and stammered “Um,   
er, sure", clumsily knocking down a stack of cups in the process, he   
could hear his brother chuckling behind him.

"Shut up Sammy" he muttered as hurried to fix a latte for the man, who   
was now looking at him with a bemused expression.


End file.
